


Maknae Kim Yugyeom

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: Maknae's Require Special Attention [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Multi, Shy Kim Yugyeom, hyungs taking care of their maknae, subtle romantic relationships between all 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Yugyeom has an evil maknae image, but that doesn't take away from the fact that he is young and needs his hyungs.





	1. You Are My Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back, and this time I've delving into the blackhole that is KPOP and KPOP Idols. I would like to point out a few things before I begin:  
> 1\. I am not Korean, nor am I fluent in Korean. Therefore, out of respect of the language and culture I will not be using/writing about anything I am not 100% educated on as I do not want to be misrepresenting the Korean language and culture. Please consider this as you go into this reading it.  
> 2\. If I misrepresent something, please feel free to correct me in the comments below and I will fix it immediately. The last thing I want to do is offend, disrespect, or be ignorant to certain cultural customs and traditions.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Yugyeom had the tendency of falling into his evil maknae role too easily, and covered it up with sweet smiles and mischievous expressions. Usually that side of Yugyeom was only shared in front of cameras to keep up the running joke, but once those cameras turned off the elder members of GOT7 could see their maknae being burdened by the weight of the world he was carrying on his young shoulders. Each member had their own way of helping their over grown maknae because they all cared and adored him. 

As Yugyeom's eldest hyung, Mark often felt the strongest urge to care for his youngest dongsaeng. They had just finished a broadcast for Weekly Idol, and Mark had been thankful for Yugyeom's help when he stumbled over a Korean translation and grew embarrassed and shy over his mispronunciation. Yugyeom had always been more than happy helping him with his Korean, and always remained patient and encouraging. So after that minor debacle, Mark frowned when he watched Yugyeom's shoulders slump in exhaustion as they were waved into their car to attend a dance practice. 

The maknae line climbed in first, sitting in the backseats while Mark piled into the middle seat with Jinyoung and Jackson, Jaebum claiming the front passenger seat. Mark was sitting in the middle, which he used to his advantage. He looked behind him at his younger members, watching as Youngjae stared out the window, Bambam staring at his phone, with Yugyeom resting his head on the window with his eyes closed. Their maknae was battling a serious bout of exhaustion, which unfortunately came with the job of being an idol. They had been busy promoting and competing in music shows for their newest mini album, and Yugyeom had been working hard on their choreo, which meant extremely late nights with hardly any sleep or eating properly. After the incident with Jackson, Mark refused to let the same thing happen to his dongsaeng on his watch. They all knew the warning signs, and even though Yugyeom was good at hiding things, Mark was good at observing people, especially those closest to him. 

If Yugyeom could get through the rest of their schedule, then he would be rewarded with a day off. Their company was treading carefully with Jackson's recent health issues, and giving them all a little bit of free time to rest up and eat well, which would be fine if the whole group didn't consist of a bunch of perfectionist workaholics. 

They all stumbled out of the van sleepily once they arrived for their practice, Mark sidled up beside Yugyeom and wrapped an around his back, pulling the lithe body into his own lanky form. "You did good today, Gyeomie," Mark complimented, giving the younger a smile. Yugyeom brightened at the praise, "Thank you hyung." Mark refused to coo over Yugyeom still being soft, sleepy, and pliant. The rest of their members were happily chatting, feeling their energy return and looking forward to their practice. They all changed out of the stiff clothes from their earlier broadcast and changed into something more comfortable. They were all stretching, warming up their muscles, and chatting amicably. Jackson found his way over to Mark's side, "Saw you talking to Gyeomie when we got here, everything okay?" He asked, his eyes knowing. Mark smiled, knowing that his best friend would clue into their younger's habit to overwork his body and not take care of it properly. 

"I just praised him for a job well done. I tend to not compliment him as much, and just want our maknae to know that he's appreciated," Mark said, lowering his voice so that only Jackson could hear. 

Jackson nodded, "He's been looking a little worn out," Jackson murmured.

"I've noticed, if we can get through this practice, I think tomorrow we should just have a day spent taking care of him. I think he's in desperate need of TLC," Mark said. 

"That's a good idea, I'll tell Jaebum and Jinyoung," Jackson agreed. 

"I'll tell the other dongsaengs's then," Mark agreed. 

Jackson stood up, dropping a kiss to Mark's forehead before heading over to JB and Jinyoung. Mark felt his cheeks heating up over the affection, but nonetheless a warmth settled comfortably in his belly. 

Mark watched as Jackson sat beside the duo, and both members looked at him seriously. Mark gestured for Bambam and Youngjae while Yugyeom was off in his own corner lost in his own exercises. "Yes, hyung?" Bambam asked, sitting beside Mark. Youngjae followed, sitting across from the pair. "Tomorrow the six of us are going to spend a day spoiling our maknae, I don't think he's slept properly in a week or had a decent meal in who know's how long." 

Youngjae smiled warmly, surprisingly mellow, "Okay hyung," he said, before standing up and going to Yugyeom's side to help him stretch. Bambam curled into Mark, which made Mark smile at his unusually touchy dongsaeng. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand on the younger's thigh. 

"Gyeomie didn't sleep at all last night, and I don't think he came home until this morning shortly before we all were woken up," Bambam confessed, looking at Mark with wide eyes. Mark was instantly reminded of Bambam's age, and that he was only half a year older than Yugyeom. 

"We're all a bit stressed right now, but tomorrow we'll all take a day off to conserve our energy," Mark promised, moving his hand to rub circles into Bambam's back, comforting the young member. 

"Okay guys, let's start, hopefully we can wrap things up early if we work hard," Jaebum said. 

The practice passed by successfully, all seven were perfectly in sync, and they were able to start learning a new dance because of their teamwork. Mark couldn't help the fondness he felt toward Jaebum who looked at them with such adoration and pride. It made him realize just how far their leader had come, and the teamwork between all of them. Their manager recognized their hard work and called an early end to the practice and dismissed them with a strict reminder of their schedule after their day off. 

The boys eagerly packed up and headed to their dorm. Although tired, they were all content and happy to have the evening free. Jinyoung and Bambam went into the kitchen to start on dinner, while Yugyeom, Jackson, and Jaebum went to shower first. Mark and Youngjae went to tend to Coco, filling her bowl with food and water and to let her out of her enclosed space. They let her wander around, and watched her play with her dog toys. Mark was happy hearing Bambam and Jinyoung playfully bicker in the kitchen, and the drifting out of tune singing coming from the shower Jackson had locked himself in. A few minutes passed and Jaebum walked out dressed in lazy clothes with hair still wet. "Who's next?" He asked. 

Mark smiled at Youngjae, "Go ahead Youngjae, you worked hard, I don't mind waiting," he smiled. 

Youngjae grinned, "Thanks hyung," he said before hurrying off to the vacated shower. Jaebum sat beside him, looking at him with a curious expression. 

"You've been treating our donsaeng's extra nice today. Any reason why?" He asked, a slight suspicious tone in his voice. 

Mark chuckled, curling into his leader's broad chest, "No Jaebum, no reason in particular, just want to make sure they know they're appreciated," Mark said. 

Mark looked up when Jackson entered the room, "Your turn hyung," Jackson said, pulling Mark up from the couch, and taking his place next to Jaebum. 

Once Mark had finished his shower, so had Jinyoung and Bambam. Dinner was plated and they all sat together eating the last minute home-cooked meal. The two received high praise, which gave them the adorable sight of both Jinyoung and Bambam blushing. Bambam was extremely sentimental when it came to cooking and feeding his members. He took the job seriously and it was a way he showed his members that he cared for them. 

Once the dishes had been cleaned up, thanks to Youngjae and Jaebum, all of the boys wished each other a good night before heading to their respective rooms and taking a much deserved night of rest and healing. 

Bambam and Yugyeom shared a room, and the two were closest with one another, so Yugyeom shared most of his passwords and other things with Bambam in case anything were to happen. Bambam used that knowledge to turn off all of Yugyeom's preset alarms for the next day so that his dongsaeng would sleep properly and restfully. There was no reason for him to be up at an obscene hour working out when all they've been doing is working. 

When Bambam woke up the next morning to the warmth of the sun on his face and the sounds of the city waking up as well, he rolled over to look at Yugyeom who was still knocked out. He reached for his phone and unlocked it, noticing that it had just reached ten in the morning. He took a picture of Yugyeom and sent it to the other five in their own group message that excluded Yugyeom. The responses were full of endearing and adoring comments from his hyungs. He stifled a chuckle and got out of his bed, and leaving their room as quietly as he could. He would let the youngest sleep for as long as he needed. He made his way to Jackson's room, entering it quietly and seeing the boy sitting up and staring at his phone. He looked up though and smiled when he saw Bambam, "Gyeomie must have been exhausted," he said. Bambam agreed with a nod of his head before making his way to the bed and laying heavily on top of Jackson. 

Jackson laughed, "Are you wanting to help hyung make breakfast?" He asked, carding his fingers through Bambam's white hair. Bambam groaned, but nodded his head, "Sure, hyung, I'll help," he mumbled, his voice muffled considering his face was squished against Jackson's chest. The door opened once more, and he could hear Jackson squeal, "Markie-pooh, come here sleepyhead," he said, his pitch high. Bambam looked up to see Mark groggily rub at his eyes as he stumbled toward them. Bambam rolled over to make room for his eldest hyung. Mark took Bambam's place and latched onto Jackson like a koala. Bambam cooed, squeezing Mark's chipmunk cheeks. He lived for these moments, where his members were well-rested and affectionate, longing for the skinship that he's always been spoiled with. As they get older though they've toned it down a bit, and Bambam often feels remorseful over that. The comforting touches of the people he trusts most can be reassuring and help his self-esteem. 

Jackson was carding his fingers through Mark's hair, bending his head down to place little kisses to the top of Mark's head, "Mark hyung, wake up, Bambam and I are going to go make breakfast for our maknae," he chided softly. Mark's eyes opened a little more and smiled, as if remembering that they were going to spoil their dongsaeng. 

"I'll go wake the others up," Mark said, slipping off of Jackson and hurrying out of the room. Jackson laughed, getting up as well and pocketing his phone. Bambam slipped off the bed tiredly. Jackson laughed and bent down, "Up you go, come on," he said. Bambam wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and Jackson gripped Bambam's thighs tightly, carrying him out of his room with little effort. Bambam nestled his face into the crook of his favorite hyung's neck and let himself drift. A few seconds later he was being set on top of a cold surface, startling him out of his daydreams. Jackson had deposited him on top of the kitchen counter and easily unwrapped his arms from around his neck. Bambam pouted, but watched as Jackson began pulling out ingredients for breakfast. 

Mark walked in, with a sleepy Youngjae following. Jaebum and Jinyoung both looked wide awake and ready for the day as they shuffled in. "How's our maknae?" Jaebum asked, looking over at Bambam. Bambam laughed, "I'm going to assume you're not asking about me hyung, and asking about Gyeomie. He's still fast asleep and probably will be for a while if we don't wake him up to at least eat," he answered. Jaebum smiled, "I'm glad, Jackson how long is breakfast going to take?" 

"Maybe half an hour, hyung, if you guys want you can go wake up Gyeomie and tell him about our plans for the day," Jackson answered. 

Jinyoung smiled, "I'll stay and help Jackson hyung, you guys go wake up Gyeomie," he said, taking residence beside Jackson as they both started chopping. Jaebum looked at Bambam, "You want help?" He asked, teasingly of course. 

Bambam pouted, "Hyung," he whined. Jaebum let him latch onto him like he did earlier with Jackson, and they walked to Yugyeom's and Bambam's shared room. Yugyeom had moved and curled up in a ball, sighing softly in his sleep. Mark sat on the bed, hovering over Yugyeom as he gently carded his fingers through the maknae's hair and gently calling his name for him to wake up. 

"Gyeomie, wake up, Jackson and Jinyoung are making breakfast," Mark said. Bambam slipped off of Jaebum's back and crawled onto the bed, opposite of Mark and cuddled into Yugyeom. 

"Come on Yugyeom, Jackson hyung is cooking," Bambam said, poking his friends chest. Yugyeom stirred, eyes blearily blinking open. Mark smiled down at him, continuing to card his fingers through the thick black hair, "Good morning," he said sweetly, kissing the maknae's cheek. Bambam watched Youngjae crawl in behind Bambam, and as Jaebum hovered over Mark, smiling at Yugyeom. 

"Hyung," Yugyeom whined, trying to bury his face into the pillow. 

"Come on Gyeomie," Jaebum said softly, "we have an important day ahead of us." 

Yugyeom's eyes widened, "What time is it, hyung?" He sat up, scrambling for his phone. 

Mark easily took Yugyeom's hands and took away the mobile device, "Gyeomie relax, we have no schedules today. Jaebum and I thought it would be a good idea for all of us to take it easy and hang out today, relax before we get busy again. What do you think?" He asked softly. 

Yugyeom's eyes looked at the two suspiciously, "That sounds...nice." 

Bambam snorted, "Gyeomie, hyungs are lying. It's true they want to hang out, but they mainly want to take care of you. After what happened Jackson, we don't want you to follow in his steps, so we're all going to take care of you and spoil you. We can do whatever you want," Bambam promised, nuzzling into Gyeomie's throat. 

"Anything, hyung?" Yugyeom asked, looking at Jaebum and Mark. 

"Anything," Jaebum promised. 

Yugyeom's body relaxed, relief evident on his face, he looked shyly at Mark and Jaebum, "Can we just nap? And maybe order fried chicken?" 

Jaebum chuckled, gently nudging for Mark to move. Mark stood up, a smile on his face, watching Jaebum take his place. Jaebum rarely showed skinship toward his members, but he knew that his youngest member craved it and willingly gave it to him. He pressed a kiss to his maknae's cheek, "That sounds like a great idea, Gyeomie, now wake up and come with us. Jackson made breakfast, and something tells me he made your favorite," Jaebum smiled, gently suqeezing Yugyeom's cheek.


	2. Did You Sleep Well At Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys love each other.

Their overgrown baby finally rose from his cocoon and latched onto Mark. Bambam had jumped onto Youngjae's back, letting his hyung carry him back into the kitchen. Mark and Jaebum exchanged amused and fond looks with one another. Jackson squealed when he saw sleepy Yugyeom and easily detached him from Mark. His hands framed Yugyeom's face, and leaning into kiss his face. 

"Hyuuuung," Yugyeom whined, trying to pull away. Jackson chuckled, his face turning a bit more serious as he held Yugyeom's chin, "There's no need for you to overwork yourself, after my own incident, you should be taking care of yourself. When you don't though, your hyungs will," he chastised softly. 

Yuygyeom's lip trembled, sensitive to his hyung's health problems and his fainting episode weeks ago. "Hyung," he whispered guiltily. 

"I'm better, it's okay, but we worry about you. Especially you, our maknae, I would feel awful if something were to happen to you on our watch," he said softly. 

Jinyoung sidled up beside them, looking at Yugyeom softly, as only the mother hen could, "Gyeomie, we make joke and tease you, but we love you and we don't want to see you hurting. Now Jackson hyung and I made breakfast, your favorite, so why don't you take a seat," he smiled sweetly. Yugyeom nodded, feeling the love and affection radiating off of his hyungs, every single one of them. 

He felt himself overflowing with emotion, unsure on if he wanted to laugh or cry. Jaebum seemed to see his dilemma, and gestured for the maknae to come over. "Come here Gyeomie," Jaebum called softly, allowing the tall boy to sit in his lap and snuggle into his chest. Jackson and Jinyoung worked on plating the breakfast, handing it to each member, placing two plates in front of Jaebum, before sitting down with their own. 

"You want to stay here?" Jaebum asked quietly, carding his fingers through the soft, wispy black hair. 

"Yes please, hyung," Yugyeom said, unsure as to why he was reverting to his younger, more childlike sense of self. He had to be grown up, mature, and responsible all of the time, it was nice to be cared for with affection and love from his older members. 

He peered through his bangs to see his members eating and beginning to talk to one another, not wanting Yugyuem to feel uncomfortable in the silence. Yugyeom leaned forward and begin eating, Jaebum doing the same, but refusing to remove his hand from around Yugyeom's waist. He gripped it, tightly enough for the maknae to feel the strong and protective presence of his leader. 

Yugyeom listened to the happy chatter of his members sitting around the table, a few glances being thrown his way and smiling at the endearing sight of their leader and maknae cuddled up beside one another. 

Once everyone had finished eating, Youngjae and Bambam cleared the table and set to work on the dishes. Yugyeom had curled back into Jaebum's chest, content to bask in the warmth that was his hyung and soak up the rare affection his leader was offering. 

Mark watched the two, pleased to see his leader take an active role in caring for their maknae. Jaebum could be affectionate, but he often times felt awkward or shy about showing it. He figured the privacy of their home rid him of that supposed awkwardness. 

"We can all cuddle in my room, since I have the largest bed," Mark offered, looking at his members for their approval. 

"What do you think Yugyeom?" Jaebum asked, trying to look at his maknae's warm eyes. 

"Can I be in the middle?" He asked, his voice soft. 

The members chuckled, "Yeah, Gyeomie, you can be in the middle," Jaebum promised. "Hold onto hyung's neck," Jaebum said. Yugyeom laced his arms around the leaders neck, letting out a soft squeak of surprise when Jaebum lifted him up princess style. They all moved to Mark's room. Mark was glad he had cleaned it a couple of days ago, even though his members wouldn't care. 

Jaebum deposited their youngest on the mattress, watching as he crawled to the middle of the bed, content to curl up. The other six looked at each other, wondering who Yugyeom wanted close to him. 

"Gyeomie, who do you want by you?" Jinyoung asked. 

Yugyeom blearily looked up at them and frowned, "I don't wanna hurt your feelings," he said, biting his lip worriedly. 

"You won't, we all know that different people offer different comforts. Go ahead and pick Yugyeom, it's okay, none of us will be upset," Mark said. 

Yugyeom looked over at his fellow maknae, "Bambam?" He asked hesitantly. Bambam chuckled, "You got it," moving onto the bed and faced Yugyeom, draping a lithe arm over Yugyeom's waist, whereas his other hand pushed his bangs from out of his eyes. He looked over at the other members, his cheeks blushing when he mumbled out his last choice. Bambam chuckled, being the only one who heard, "He wants Jackson hyung," he said. Jackson eagerly climbed in and wrapped his body around Yugyeom's back, placing his nose into the crook of his maknae's neck, breathing in softly and placing small kisses to the warmed skin. Mark followed behind Jackson, cuddling up to his dongsaeng. Youngjae curled up behind him, wrapping his body around Mark's eagerly. He smiled at his other dongsaeng, lacing their fingers together. 

Jinyoung curled up behind Bambam,manhandling the Thai boy so that he could have the second youngest wrapped up in his arms. Jaebum quietly slid in behind Jinyoung, curling around his oldest friend easily. And so a GOT7 cuddle pile commenced, and all seven boys were extremely warm and content. They all drifted off, wrapped up in the embrace of their second family. 

Jinyoung was the first to wake up, somehow moving onto his other side and laying on Jaebum's chest, his arm hanging over his elder's waist. He blinked wearily at the alarm clock, noticing that they had napped for about four hours. All of them had been worn out and needed to catch up on their sleep. He felt someone beside him stir and lifted his head to see the rest of his members. He couldn't help the wave of affection he felt when he looked at his group members. 

Bambam had woken up, and was rubbing his eyes. Jinyoung shifted to wrap his body around the smaller maknae, "Sleep well?" He asked softly. Bambam mumbled an affirmative, sinking into Jinyoung's chest comfortably. "I've missed this," Bambam said, his voice deep and croaky from not being used. Jinyoung hummed an agreement, "I think we all have. We all seem to sleep better when we're together," he mused, nuzzling his maknae's neck and giving him a soft peck. 

The two laid in silence together, content to bask in one another's warmth and watch the rest of their members slowly wake up. Bambam was playing with Jinyoung's fingers when Jinyoung caught sight of Yugyeom's eyes fluttering open. Jackson had Yugyeom in an octopus hold, limbs tightly keeping the maknae pressed closely to his chest. He watched as Yugyeom wiped his eyes and whined, burying his face into the pillow. The noise had Jackson shifting before he himself woke up, alert to his maknae's distressed sound. "Gyeomie," he murmured quietly, rolling the boy onto his back to properly look at his maknae, "You okay?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. 

"Just hungry, hyung," Yugyeom said, moving to bury his face into the crook of Jackson's neck, sighing contentedly at his hyung's smell and warmth. Jackson rubbed at Yugyeom's back, "We'll get you something to eat soon, Gyeomie." He looked up at Jinyoung, "Do you wanna place an order? I would but our resident maknae refuses to let go." 

Yugyeom whines in protest, nudging Jackson onto his back so he can lay half on top of him. Jackson chuckled, looking over to his other side to see Mark and Youngjae in a similar position. Their maknae line did love to cuddle. Jinyoung untangled himself from Bambam and got out of the bed, ignoring his maknae's whine of protest. He watched though as the white-haired boy latched onto their leader, curling into the warm and broad chest. 

Jinyoung couldn't help the fondness at his group members as he left the room and went to order the chicken. He made a note to schedule more days like this, where all seven could be together and have a cuddle session together. They all needed the sleep and the warm touch of their adoring members.


	3. I'm Yours, You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intuitive hyungs are intuitive. This fic is so fluffy and sweet. The next couple of installments will be the hyungs helping Yugyeom sleep better.

Yugyeom often times defied the “normal” maknae role. His height often left people baffled, usually assuming Bambam was the youngest. His confidence and outgoing manner again confusing people on who the true maknae of GOT7 was, and is. The fact of the matter is that Yugyeom _is_ the maknae, and in the privacy of their home and with his older members did his hyungs truly see the maknae as someone who needed to be taken care of and protected. 

It wasn’t often Yugyeom truly needed his hyungs intervention, as the youngest could hold his own with his wit and sarcasm. The times though where he was shy, uncomfortable, or feeling out of his depth, his hyungs could see it and step in subtle ways. 

One example that rang true for Yugyeom was on one of their appearances for Weekly Idol when they were promoting ‘If You Do’ and JB had won some stupid variety game, and his punishment was to have Jackson and him do some stupid aegyo together while holding each other and then kissing their cheeks. Yugyeom is typically uncomfortable with too much skinship when broadcasting, but Jackson took the reigns and didn’t make it last longer than it needed too. Jaebum thought it was hysterical, but Yugyeom felt shy and reserved after the whole ordeal. 

After the show though, his leader had apologized, giving him a tight hug and praising him for doing such a good job. Jackson gave him a playful kiss to his cheek, and remarked loudly that Yugyeom was the cutest maknae. 

Yugyeom knew his hyungs were pushing him to be more outgoing and open in broadcasts, wanting him to be in the spotlight every now and again, and he appreciated the sentiment. 

Today had been a bad day. Yugyeom felt top heavy, exhausted, and grumpy. He didn’t sleep well the night prior, which left him more tired than usual and in a bad mood. He didn’t feel as though he had control over his body, which was disorienting for a dancer who usually had amazing control over his limbs. 

His band members could see the angry storm cloud over their maknaes head, and proceeded with extreme caution. The last thing they wanted was to suffer from their youngest members wrath. 

Jinyoung quietly made him his favorite tea. Bambam made him his favorite comfort food. Youngjae let Coco snuggle with him. Mark brough him his favorite coffee. Jackson gave him a gentle kiss to the cheek. Jaebum let the youngest pick where they ate for lunch. It was quiet ways for them to show their support and love for their youngest during the hectic schedule. Thankfully it was nothing to publicized, and Yugyeom thankfully put on a fake smile for the few cameras and fans that found them. It still bothered the six hyungs that their maknae was in such a bad mood, especially because he wasn’t talking to anyone of them about it. 

The van ride was filled with quiet chatter, but there was an awkward tension to it. They didn’t want Yugyeom to feel cornered, so they were waiting to talk to him when they got back home. 

Soon they seven of them were piling inside, shuffling their shoes off and hanging up their coats. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum, their leader watching as his youngest dongsaeng left the entryway to shuffle into his shared room with Bambam. 

“We need to talk to him,” Jinyoung said. 

“Maybe we should wait until the morning?” Mark suggested warily. 

“What if he’s suffering and wants us to help, but doesn’t know how to ask?” Jackson said, “We all know that feeling. He could be crying out for help and we’d be giving him space out of respect, but he would feel as though we’re ignoring him and that we don’t care. We need to talk to him, and if he tells us he’ll talk to us later, then we’ll leave it alone.”

“Jackson is right,” Jaebum said, “we all know how Gyeomie can be, and I’m not going to let his insecurity make him believe that his hyungs don’t care about him.”

“So do we all go? Or do only a couple of us?” Youngjae asks, letting Coco out of her kennel. 

“Let’s all do it,” Bambam said, “Gyeomie really does like it when we all give him our attention. He told me one night.” 

Five surprised looks were thrown to the second youngest, “Really?” Jaebum asked. 

“Yeah...I think sometimes he feels like a bad maknae because he’s always teasing and disobeying us on broadcasts, but he genuinely likes when we’re all nice to him and do skinship. I think he needs more of that,” Bambam said, “and you know he’s usually the first one to offer his help, even for the less favorable tasks. He just trying to keep up his image as best as he can.” 

“Let’s find out what’s wrong with our maknae,” Jinyoung said, taking the lead and guiding them all to the maknae’s shared room. 

Bambam quietly opened the door after a gentle knock, pushing it open to see Yugyeom on his bed, sitting on it and looking out the window. The youngest had changed into a loose t-shirt, hanging off of one of his shoulders as it was so big. 

Jackson, the most affectionate and comfortable with initiating skinship, approached the youngest first. “Hey Gyeomie,” he said softly, in his raspy voice, “are you wanting to talk to your hyungs? We’re all worried, but if you need space, you just need to say so.” 

Yugyeom leaned into his hyung, Jackson easily wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into his chest as he sat beside the youngest. “I haven’t been resting well, hyung,” Yugyeom admitted softly. 

Jaebum looked at Yugyeom, concerned for his youngest dongsaeng. “What do you mean, Gyeomie?” He asked, approaching them and crouching down in front of Yugyeom to look up at him. He placed his hand on Yugyeom’s knee.

“I can’t seem to sleep restfully, or I can’t get comfortable. I can’t calm down enough, or I’m wide awake. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Yugyeom acquiesced shamefully. 

It had only been a few weeks since their last intervention with the youngest. “When did this begin?” Jaebum asked gently. 

“A week or two ago,” Yugyeom answered. 

“So...a couple days after our last cuddle session?” Jaebum asked. 

Yugyeom’s eyes widened at the realization, “Oh...yes, hyung,” he said, shyly looking away. 

Jaebum chuckled gently, “It’s okay Yugyeom, it’s okay that you need affection from us. There’s no shame in it, especially between us seven.” 

“All you need to do is ask, Gyeomie,” Jinyoung said quietly, “I know for myself, I would never say no to you, so you don’t need to worry about bothering or pestering me.” 

“Jinyoung’s right, Gyeomie, we’re all here for,” Mark replied. “There’s no reason for you to suffer alone when you have six very affectionate hyung’s when it comes to you.” 

Jaebum’s protective instinct was urging him to scoop his dongsaeng from Jackson’s hold and give him all of the comfort and affection his maknae needed. 

“How can we help you, Ggyeomie?” Jaebum asked, “Whatever you need, you can tell us.” 

“I just...need to sleep with somebody every couple of days, I think? I’m not really sure, hyung,” Yugyeom admitted. 

The seven discussed the sleeping arrangements, trying to work it out between their various schedules for the upcoming week that way Yugyeom didn’t have to anxiously ask someone. They agreed for the first week they would have Yugyeom with one of the members each night, and then switch it up for the next, seeing how Yugyeom was. 

Jaebum had the first night, Jackson the second, Jinyoung the third, Mark the next day, Youngjae, and then ending with BamBam. It was no secret that Yugyeom really did feel most comfortable with Jaebum when he was being gentle and affectionate. 

The other five quietly said good night to Yugyeom with kisses and hugs, every now and then murmuring ‘I love you’s.’ 

“Come on Gyeomie, I put the cats in their carriers so they won’t disturb you,” Jaebum said, taking the maknae’s hand in his own and leading him to his room. Yugyeom curled himself underneath the sheets and duvet, waiting for his leader as he changed into his sleep clothes. 

Jaebum came out in a pair of gym shorts and remained shirtless, as per usual. He switched off the lights, and made his way to his bed. He slid underneath his blankets, and reached out for Yugyeom, “Come here,” he murmured. 

The maknae responded, curling into his leader’s body, resting his head on the bare chest. Jaebum brushed his fingers through his dongsaeng’s hair, softly humming. He could steadily feel the exhaustion take over his maknae’s body, and soon the youngest was asleep. 

Once he felt as though Yugyeom would stay asleep, Jaebum followed him into dreamland, content to have the warm body beside him. 

 

An annoying alarm woke Jaebum from his dreams, and he groggily reached over for his phone, aware of the body beside him, and dismissed the alarm. A small noise of protest escaped from his maknae when he shifted away. 

“Hey, hyung’s not going anywhere,” Jaebum teased. 

Yugyeom’s cheeks turned pink, and he watched as the sleepy boy hs his face. 

Jaebum chuckled, “Hyung’s teasing. Are you hungry? Bambam should have breakfast ready by now.” 

Yugyeom rolled over and buried his face in a pillow, groaning loudly. Jaebum laughed, “Come on Gyeomie, I know you slept well. Let’s get you fed, and then you can try and take another nap before we leave for our broadcast, hm? Hyung will nap with you if you want me too.” 

Yugyeom turned onto his side, looking at Jaebum with bleary eyes, “...will hyung carry me to the ktichen?” 

The leader chuckled, “As if I could say no to you, Yugyeom. Let me go put a shirt on.” 

Jaebum put on a large hoodie and went over to where his dongsaeng had sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Jaebum easily lifted the boy into his arms princess style, “You’ll have to open the door.” 

Yugyeom did so, and Jaebum easily carried him to the kitchen, where Bambam was dishing up bowls of rice. He smiled at them, “Morning hyung, Gyeomie.” 

“Morning Bambam,” Jaebum said, sitting down, allowing Yugyeom to continue sitting in his lap and hiding his face in his neck. 

“The others are already awake,” Bambam said, setting down their bowls in front of them. 

“Thank you Bammie,” Jaebum said, “had my hands full with this kid this morning.”

“I bet you did. How do you feel Gyeomie?” Bambam asked.

“Better,” he mumbled. 

Bambam laughed, “You look better.” 

“Who looks better?” Mark asks as he enters the kitchen. 

“Gyeomie,” Bambam said, “looks like he finally had a decent night’s rest.” 

Mark smiled, resting a hand on Yugyeom’s lower back, “Hi Gyeomie.” 

Yugyeom looked at his eldest hyung and smiled at him, “Morning hyung.” 

Mark kissed the maknae’s cheek, “You look rested.” 

Yugyeom blushed, “Yeah hyung, Jaebum hyung is a good pillow.” 

The three elder members laughed softly, watching as Yugyeom leaned into Mark’s gentle back rub. 

“Do you want to sit with Mark hyung?” Jaebum asked. 

“Yes hyung,” Yugyeom said, a bit timidly. 

Mark’s smile softened considerably, “It’s okay Gyeomie, I don’t mind at all. Hyung is here to take care of you, it’s my job.” 

Mark sat in his normal seat, and watched as Yugyeom groggily stood up and padded the short distance over to him. Mark reached out for him, helping him to curl up in his lap, wrapping a protective arm around his maknae’s waist. Their youngest was feeling a bit too thin these days, “You need to eat, Gyeomie.” 

Bambam handed him Yugyeom’s bowl of rice. 

Their morning proceeded with Mark chiding him softly to eat with promises of napping once he finished. 

Once all seven finished eating, Mark, Jaebum, and Yugyeom escaped to Mark’s room to nap before their upcoming schedule. Slowly but surely, the healthy glow returned to their maknae’s cheek and his bright spirit returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody else a sucker for gentle Jaebum? I love when he's such an affectionate hyung to his dongsaengs.


	4. Forced Disrespect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom has a guilty conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN OVERDUE UPDATE. I'M SORRY.

Yugyeom knew the teasing during broadcast was a constructed image to portray him as an “evil maknae.” He was okay with this as long as his hyungs continued to show him affection behind closed doors. He never wanted his jokes and teasing to offend his hyungs, so he tried to keep them mild. Just enough to where they were still playful and mischievous, but not enough to potentially earn his hyungs anger. 

This was one of the reasons why he was so upset with his manager. Hs manager wanted him to be more of a brat and disrespectful on broadcast. Yugyeom didn’t want to do that, but he felt as though his hands were tied. Him being more bratty would make the broadcast more interesting, but at the cost of being disrespectful to his hyungs who he adored and respected more than anyone else. 

“Hyung, I don’t feel comfortable being so disrespectful on broadcast. Won’t viewers think negatively of GOT7’s image?” Yugyeom asked, treading carefully as he questioned his manager. 

“It seems as though the way you do it people find it cute and funny,” his manager said, “so we want you to do more of it so we can get you guys more views.” 

Yugyeom pouted. He was uncertain about all of it. “Do my hyungs know that I’m being asked to do this?” 

“No, and it should stay like that. We want their reaction to be natural, it’ll be more funny that way,” the manager said. 

Yugyeom left the room after finishing his meeting with his manager before joining the others in the waiting room. He tried his best to not look as upset as he was feeling to not make his hyung suspicious. 

“Hi Gyeomie, where have you been?” Jinyoung asked. 

“With manager-nim. He wanted to go over some things with me,” Yugyeom answered, smiling at him. 

“Come join me,” Jinyoung said, patting the seat beside him on the couch. 

Yugyeom sat, not only to appease his hyung, but to also seek out some much needed affection after the unsettling talk he had just minutes earlier. 

 

“Everything okay?” Jinyoung asked quietly. 

“Just tired,” Yuygeom answered, easily laying his head down on Jinyoung’s lap. 

Jinyoung’s nimble fingers combed through his hair quietly, softly humming to himself as he did so. 

“Alright kids, lets go,” Jaebum said, entering the room with their manager, “they’re ready for us.” 

Yugyeom groggily stood up, instantly feeling the heavy weight of discomfort and guilt in his stomach. He was not ready to deal with the consequences of his forced behavior during broadcast. He didn’t want to do any of this, but he was the youngest and he needed to pull his weight to support the team. He wished there was another way. 

They were all introduced and explaining their new song. It was going well, and Yugyeom had only been a little bit snarky to his hyungs, which was pretty normal behavior from him during broadcast. His hyungs still looked at him with amused glances, and teasingly chopped his neck. 

“Who’s the maknae?” The MC asked. 

They all pointed to Yugyeom. “Yugyeom is our tall maknae,” Jaebum answered. 

“If you were to be the oldest, what would you do?” The MC asked. 

Yugyeom’s stomach dropped, this was the moment where he was supposed to be extra rude and bratty. “Order them around, obviously.” He answered. 

“What would you order them to do?” The MC asked. 

“‘Yah, do the dishes! Yah, clean the bathroom! Why don’t you listen to our hyung? Go clean your room!’” Yugyeom imitated. 

The MC chuckled, but Yugyeom felt his stomach drop and he avoided eye contact with the rest of his group members. He didn’t want to see their reactions. 

The broadcast only lasted a few minutes longer before they were excused. Yugyeom did his best to put on a brave face until the end, before making a beeline for the car. He would change at home. He got into the idling van and climbed in the back and closed his eyes. 

His members left him alone in the van, but Yugyeom could tell that they were upset. The lack of conversation was a clear indicator of it. They would be so upset with him when they were in the privacy of their dorm. 

The drive only took about half an hour, and Youngjae kindly shook him awake, even though he had been awake the whole time. 

Yuygeom’s guilty conscious hadn’t left, and his stomach was twisting in fear as they got closer to their dorm. 

Jaebum unlocked the door and pushed it open, entering it first. Yugyeom was the last one to enter, head bowed as he slipped off his shoes. 

“Jinyoung, will you start dinner?” Jaebum asked. 

“Of course, hyung, Bambam do you want to help?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Sure hyung,” Bambam answered softly. 

“While they do that, do you mind if Mark and I take Coco on a walk?” Youngjae asked. 

“Of course,” Jaebum answered. 

“I”m going to shower then,” Jackson said. 

With everyone leaving, Yugyeom was left standing in the entrance way with his leader. 

“Yugyeom-ah, come sit in the living room with me. We need to talk,” Jaebum said softly. He had said it gently and _kindly_. 

Yugyeom nodded and followed his leader into their living room, sitting on the couch beside him. Jaebum was facing him, his legs crossed on the cushion. 

“Your behavior today has been confusing, and unlike you. Do you want to tell me what’s up?” Jaebum asked. 

“I’m sorry hyung,” Yugyeom said, his voice cracking and tears automatically pooling in his eyes. 

“Why are you sorry?” Jaebum asked, sounding a bit surprised. 

“I was...disrespectful to you and the others,” Yugyeom mumbled. 

“Do you want to tell me why? Did we do something to cause it?” Jaebum asked, “If we hurt your feelings or made you feel excluded, you just need to talk to us.” 

Yugyeom looked up at Jaebum in surprise, “No, hyung, no! You didn’t do anything. It’s just...me.” 

Jaebum seemed a bit taken back by his teary eyes and frustration clear in his voice. “Talk to me Yuygeom. Help me understand.” 

“Manager-nim said not to tell you,” Yugyeom started, unsure on if he should reveal the information to his leader. 

Jaebum’s eyes narrowed, “In that case, I think you should definitely tell me. Whatever this is, is bothering you too much. I won’t get upset with you.” 

“He asked me to be extra disrespectful during the broadcast in hopes of getting higher views. I told him I was uncomfortable with the idea, but he made it sound as though this was my only way of contributing to the broadcast,” Yugyeom said. 

Jaebum’s eyes grew stormy, and Yugyeom immediately moved away, apologies on the tip of his tongue. “Hyung, I’m sorry. Really, I didn’t want to do it.” 

Jaebum’s expression softened, “Yugyeom, I’m not upset with you. I was just concerned. Your behavior was not like you, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t acting out because you were upset with us. I’m upset because manager-nim made you do something you were clearly uncomfortable with and has caused you such distress. I could never be upset with you over something you were made to do against your wishes.” 

“I don’t like being rude to you, hyung,” Yugyeom said softly. 

“I know, and that’s part of the reason I was so concerned,” Jaebum said, “I’ll talk to manager-nim, and make sure he knows that what he did was not okay. If he gets upset, I’ll talk to JYP hyung,” Jaebum promised. “Now come here, it looks like you could use a good cuddle.” 

Yugyeom moved to Jaebum’s side easily, letting himself sink into his hyungs warmth and comfort. His hyung had always protected him, and would continue to fight for him. He should trust that his hyung would have done that earlier if he would have been honest with him in the first place. 

“I’m sorry hyung,” Yugyeom said mournfully. 

“Gyeomie, hyung was never upset with you. I know you and your character. I was concerned, nothing more. I am upset with manager-nim though. What he asked you to do was unbecoming of him. Your dancing and your personality is enough to represent GOT7. For him to say differently is cruel. We love you for you,” Jaebum said. 

“Are the others upset?” Yugyeom asked in a small voice. 

“Of course not,” Jackson said, interrupting the conversation, “We were all worried about you and that we did something to warrant your disrespect.” 

Yugyeom looked at Jackson, smelling the freshly showered scent of mint and cucumber. His hair was still damp, but his hyungs face was free of makeup and was glowing. 

“I’m sorry hyung,” Yugyeom said, regardless of what Jackson had said. 

Jackson smiled warmly at him, walking over to them. He leaned down to press a kiss to Yugyeom’s cheek, “There’s no reason to be. Jaebum hyung said he’d take care of it, so stop worrying and apologizing.” 

Jaebum smiled, “Jackson, why don’t you come and cuddle with Yugyeom while I shower.” 

Yugyeom frowned, not wanting the leader to leave. He couldn’t protest though when Jaebum left, and Jackson’s warmth surrounded him. Yugyeom happily snuggled into the warm chest, with Jackson pressing kisses to the top of his head. 

Yugyeom was still uncomfortable with what his manager had made him to do, but he should never have doubted his hyungs affection for him. 

“We love you, kiddo,” Jackson mumbled, “don’t you forget it.” 

Yeah, his hyungs loved him and that’s all that really mattered in the grand scheme of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love you babies!~ <3 xx c:


End file.
